You're No Longer Mine
by hjh-31
Summary: Kitty reflects on her dismassal of Pietro and how much he still means to her. Pure Kietro... One-Shot... Possibly.
1. To Have Loved and Lost

A/N: Hey just another one shot. I've become a little more confident about my poetry so I'm trying out another one on you guys. Please review and let me know if it sucked or not. And please if you are reviewing to tell me it sucked, don't do it in a mean way. I beg of you. Anyways as usual it's about my fave couple - Kitty/Pietro, she's caught up in her musings.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution but I do claim my rights to the poem.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
~All these different emotions mixed up in my head,  
  
Listening to everything people have said.  
  
But ignoring what I feel in my heart,  
  
Has left me limp and sick with pain,  
  
That my face, my tears has stained. ~  
  
Kitty sat on the grass under her favourite tree in the park. She let out a sniffle and dried her tears once again only for them to replaced by some more. She brought her legs up to her chest, hugging them for warmth, staring up at the slivery fluorescent moon. How could she have been so stupid? She let him just walk right out - right out of her life. Why did she listen to everyone else but herself? *Why did I say all those horrible things to him? Things that I didn't mean, things that weren't true, things that I wish I could take back.* Kitty's heart literally ached which caused her entire body to ache as well.  
  
"He's with someone else now and I've like got to learn to accept that." Kitty spoke to no one in particular. She stared once more at the silver moon. A silver that drew no comparison to the platinum hair of a certain young speed demon. She closed her eyes and imagined his face - his large azure eyes, his cute smile, his perfectly set nose, - she brought a finger up to her lips, his kiss. Something she'll never feel again.  
  
~ I secretly held your number close  
  
And admired your cute smile,  
  
These things I did very quietly,  
  
Tried to play along for the while.  
  
Because if I came out openly and expressed my love for you  
  
I was afraid of what others might have thought and afraid of what they'd do. ~  
  
"Pietro I'm so sorry. I let everyone else come between us - I blindly ignored what I knew about you, I ignored how sweet and sensitive and caring you are. I ignored how much I love you, how much you said you loved me. I am such a screw up. I'm really that naive little valley geek that everyone thinks I am."  
  
Kitty wiped her face and stood up. She gently ran her fingers along some letters that were carved into the tree trunk. She remembered that night so vividly, the night she and Pietro had their first date - in secret of course. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
******FLASHBACK******  
  
Kitty and Pietro strode hand in hand to the huge old cedar at the top of the hill. They had spent the majority of the night in hiding, trying desperately to avoid running into anyone they knew. But now they were in the park headed towards some old tree, neither of them wanting this night to end.  
  
The couple cuddled under the tree staring up at the stars. Kitty sighed in contentment - for the first time in her life, she felt truly happy.  
  
"Kitty are you alright?" Pietro looked at her with a worried expression.  
  
She smiled at him warmly. "I couldn't be happier, I'm here with you. What more could a girl ask for."  
  
He raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Well I can think of a couple of things." He slowly bent down, there lips touching slightly. He whispered an "I love you Kitty" and she giggled sweetly. They closed the gap between them, sharing their first tender kiss - fireworks erupting inside their bodies. It was so magical, so perfect, so... free.  
  
As the night wore on, Kitty knew she would have to return home soon. Return home a barrage of questions as to where she was and whom she was with.  
  
"Pietro it's getting late... I think we should head back now." She gave a disappointed sigh.  
  
Pietro softly kissed her and reluctantly got up.  
  
"I just wanna do one more thing before we leave." He pulled out a pocketknife and started carving.  
  
Kitty raised an eyebrow questionly and watched him chip away as bark flew all over. She stood there for a while before he finally moved away, gently grabbing her hand, prodding her to come towards him. Kitty drew a breath when she saw the carving, her huge blue eyes showing all her emotions. She read it out loud...  
  
"Pietro loves Kitty.... Now and Forever."  
  
A single tear slid down her cheek and she threw her arms around his neck as Pietro tightly wrapped his arms around her petite waist.  
  
She looked up at him, "I love you too Pietro." She kissed him yet again.  
  
******END OF FLASBACK******  
  
~ But now I've lost you and soon come to see,  
  
That these little things were so trivial to me.  
  
I was so caught up in what others thought of you,  
  
That I desperately searched for someone else to turn too.  
  
And always disregarded that a different side of you I knew,  
  
But only seeing the ugly pictures that others drew. ~  
  
Kitty again wiped away the tears that fell from her now swollen eyes. She hated everyone now - they had made her give up the one thing that made her happy. She also hated herself for having listened to them. Listening to Scott's stupid lectures, trying to avoid Jean's butting in, Evan and Kurt's interference in her relationship and Rogue's lack of attention. Now she had lost him and was forced to see him in the arms of someone else. Forced to not have him touch her, comfort her, to... to kiss her. She was alone - lifeless and cold.  
  
~ For now you're gone and I have no way,  
  
Of turning back time, now knowing the right things to say.  
  
Things that would make you smile and except my love,  
  
It would all then be over, this game of push and shove. ~  
  
Kitty softly kissed her fingers and traced the letters on the tree trunk once more, whispering to herself "I love you Pietro, I hope you still know that."  
  
She then sadly walked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
A/N: Well how was that? Should I post up another part? Maybe a bit with Pietro's musings. I don't know, you guys please let me know. Review, review, review. 


	2. Dying Would Have Been Easier

A/N: sorry for the long wait for the update but I wanted to make it perfect. Thank you for all your reviews from before, I do hope you really like this one and continue to give me your very kind and supportive reviews.  
  
I don't own X Men Evolution.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


* * *

  
Pietro watched Kitty intently as she sadly walked away – away from everything that they shared together – their past, their present and what he had hoped would be their future.  
  
As Kitty's retreating form faded away into the dark shadow of the night, Pietro emerged from his place behind a thicket of roses and sighed sadly. He quickly speed over to their spot under the huge cedar tree and similarly traced a finger along the engraving. He tightly shut his eyes as a single tear slid down his cheek and he drew a deep breath...  
  
"Kit... what happened to us?" he whispered huskily.  
  
Every single detail of the earth-shattering incident was still a little hazy to him but some bits and pieces of that night, he knew would forever be burned into his brain. He had died that night – not physically but mentally. The words exchanged between them hurt more than anything had ever done before – it pierced his heart, it pierced his very soul. And even now, just the simple task of breathing had become so difficult that he would often find himself wishing that he had died that night. He missed her – missed her touch... missed her warmth, her smile... missed her kiss.  
  
****************** FLASHBACK  
  


* * *

  
"Kitty you seem a bit preoccupied, have I done something wrong?" Pietro's brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
She breathed heavily and stared at him sadly, her large blue eyes glistening in the moonlight. "It's not working anymore Pietro."  
  
Panic quickly set in and he blew slightly, "what's do you mean? What's not working anymore?" he slipped his muscular arms around her petite waist.  
  
Kitty in turn draped her arms around him and rested her head gently on his chest. "I love you so much Pietro and this is just so hard for me to say..."  
  
He felt her body tense up and feared what was about to happen. "Well then – don't say it." He stated matter of factly.  
  
She raised her head to look at him. Pietro could now see the crystal tears falling freely from her eyes. "I just... I just can't do it anymore. We always have to sneak around, hide from our friends... lie. It's like you're my boyfriend but yet I'm still all alone." She placed her head back onto his chest, breathing in his scent for what could possibly be the last time. Kitty continued to sob softly, "I... I pass you in the hallway and I want so much to hold you, for you to hold me, to just tell you how my day is going but I can't. I can't even acknowledge you – I just have to pass on by as though you don't exist. And it rips me apart inside Pietro because I want us to be like any other couple, out in the open for everyone to see. I want us to walk to class together, to have lunch together, to cut class... just so we can be together. I want to be able to kiss you and not feel as though I'm betraying my team mates."  
  
Pietro squeezed her tighter. "Kitty look at me." Her eyes hesitantly locked with his. " The very thought of not being with you is like not breathing. I can't live without air and I can't live without you. But as of right now, telling anyone about us is not really an option. The stuff that goes on between our groups is way too intense and it's getting worse with each passing day. We just can't risk exposing ourselves... at least not right now."  
  
"She closed her eyes. "But why can't we? I want everyone to know that we're together."  
  
Pietro hated to see her in this much agony, his heart just collapsed. "We'll figure something out Kit, and it'll be soon... I promise." He placed a slow, tender kiss on her lips.  
  
She shook her head dumbly. "I can't do this anymore Pietro. I'm just not strong enough to deal with all lies and the sneaking around. Maybe we should just not... see each other for a little while." The last part came almost inaudibly.  
  
"No – no Kitty! Why?" He removed his hands from around her waist. "We have each other Kit and that's all that matters."  
  
"But what about my friends? My team? My life? I want all those things too Pietro and if it stays the way it is right now, it's just gonna be a tug of war between you and everything else."  
  
"So I'm not enough. Is that what you're saying?" his voice squeaked a bit.  
  
She sighed. "I don't know what I'm saying. I'm just so confused." Kitty backed away from him a bit. "I need time to sort it all through. I just need some time!" And in a flash, she ran off.  
  
"Kitty! Kitty..." Pietro was almost inclined to go after her but what good would that do? He just slouched back against the tree and buried his face in his hands.  
  
******************* END OF FLASHBACK  
  


* * *

  
That was the last time he had spoken to her. He removed his finger from tracing along the letters and dropped down onto the grass.  
  
"What's gonna happen now Kitty? I love you so much but you don't want us to be together anymore." He sighed... "What's gonna happen now."  
  
He rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
A/N: So how was it? Should I continue? Maybe I should resolve it – what do you think? Review and let me know. Review. Review, review... 


End file.
